Nightmares
by Alabasterclouds
Summary: Terri takes Quinn in after she gives up Beth. Quinn wakes up with a nightmare and Terri must take care of the frightened little girl. Quinn realizes that she's had to grow up too fast, and Terri realizes that she's missing a baby in her life more than she knows. Watersports, infantilism, spanking, orgasm denial, dub-con, breastplay, d/s
1. Chapter 1

It started two weeks ago - Terri called Quinn first.

"Listen, I know your parents kicked you out. It's going around my sister's country club that Russell won't let you back into the house, even though you're not pregnant anymore."

Quinn, on the other end of the phone at Mercedes' house, was quiet, but Terri heard a deep sigh. "Yeah, that's right. But what do you want, Terri? I already gave her up. I don't have the baby anymore."

"I just want to help," blurted Terri, and then hardened her tone. "Listen, Quinn, you're a kid. You don't need this aggravation. Why don't you let me take care of you for awhile? It's the smart thing to do."

Quinn had taken awhile to speak, but when she did, she sounded defeated. "Fine. I've already imposed enough on the Joneses. I'm tired of not having a real home."

"Well, then." Terri's voice was no-nonsense. "Bring your stuff over to the apartment. I'll set up the craft room."

Quinn arrived on her doorstep the next day, clutching her one backpack full of clothing to her like it was all she had in the world. Terri held open the door and tried to smile at the blonde girl.

"Hi, Quinn. Welcome." As Quinn shuffled in, Terri took her bag from her. "You've got to be pretty tired. I hear it takes awhile to get back to yourself from being post-partum."

"Yeah," was all Quinn said, before sinking onto Terri's couch. "Can I have some water?" Her voice was flat, uncaring, and Terri felt her hackles rise. The little brat COULD be a little more grateful.

"Sure," she said, trying to keep her voice even. After all, Quinn had been through hell. She was entitled to be a little snippy. "Ice water?"

"No. Ice hurts my teeth. Just regular." Quinn slumped on the couch and sighed heavily, crossing her arms sulkily. Terri frowned.

"You could say please."

"Please." Quinn's tone didn't change, and Terri huffed out of the room, bringing back a tall glass of water. Quinn drained it in a matter of moments and then licked her red lips, raising her hazel eyes to look at Terri.

"May I PLEASE have some more?" Her voice was still rude, and Terri took the glass, feeling annoyed. Was this a mistake? She hadn't counted on rude teenagers. Quinn had been so compliant before.

"Watch your tone," she snapped without thinking, and then felt bad when Quinn's face fell. "Just, be a little less rude, okay?"

Quinn nodded, looking contrite, and drank her second glass of water much more slowly. "Thank you. For letting me stay. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," said Terri. "Look. It's bedtime, okay? You have school in the morning."

Quinn rose without another word and disappeared into the bathroom. Terri cleaned up the glasses and reflected for a moment in the kitchen. Quinn had always seemed like a sweet, well-brought-up girl, if a bit snarky, but tonight she just seemed dull, sulky and annoying. Terri started to feel regret at asking Quinn to share her home with her.

Terri knocked at the craft room door on the way to bed, looking in at the girl on the futon. Her blonde hair spread over the pillow and there was a definite pout on her face.

"Good night, Quinn. Try not to make too much noise through the night. I need my anti-depressants to work and that means I need to sleep."

Quinn's expression didn't change. "I think I can manage."

Terri nodded and closed the door to the younger girl's room. She vowed to take a double-dose of sleeping pills that night - she didn't want to hear any homesick crying if she could possibly help it.

Night fell over the apartment, and within an hour, both Terri and Quinn were asleep.

Terri, despite her drug-induced sleep, woke up sometime around three a.m. that night. From the room next door, she heard the bedsprings of the futon creak, then whimpering. Terri sighed, pulling the pillow over her head, but she couldn't will herself back to sleep. She got up, padding out of her room and knocking on Quinn's door.

"Quinn? Are you okay?"

There was a frightened silence, then, "Go away!"

Terri rolled her eyes. "Right." She knocked again. "Are you okay?"

There was no answer from Quinn. Terri finally lost patience. "I'm coming in."

The room was dark and quiet, and Terri could just make out Quinn's form under the covers. The smaller girl was curled in bed and when she raised her head, Terri could see tearstains on her face.

Normally not one for tears, Terri's first instinct was to get annoyed at Quinn for ruining her sleep. But something else - a bundle of blankets on the floor - caused Terri to pause in her planned scolding.

"What happened?"

Quinn sat up in bed, rubbing her fists into her eyes like a child. "I . . . uh, I had an accident." She raised her face to look desperately at Terri. "Please don't kick me out. It's happened a few times since I had the baby. My pelvic floor muscles are weak or something."

Terri walked over and sat beside Quinn on the bed, drawing back the covers. In the half-light, she could see a wet stain on Quinn's pajama pants and a corresponding stain on the mattress.

"It was an accident," she said, her voice uncharacteristically gentle. "It's okay. You can come sleep with me. I'll help you get cleaned up. We'll deal with the wet sheets in the morning."

She placed a gentle hand on the waistband of Quinn's pajama pants, and the blonde girl, instead of pushing her away, lay back obediently while Terri stripped off her wet pants.

Terri brought a warm cloth and began to clean Quinn gently, careful of her still-sore pussy and muscles. Quinn moaned in pleasure, and then looked embarrassed. Terri smiled.

"Does that feel good?"

Quinn blushed, almost imperceptibly. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie." The endearment felt unfamiliar in Terri's mouth, but also strangely natural. "You are really wet."

"It happened once before, at Mercedes'. No one knew, though. I cleaned it up."

"You need to wear diapers," said Terri almost without thinking. "You've ruined two mattresses?"

Quinn's eyes widened and her lower lip began to tremble. "I never did this before. Just when I was younger. I'm sorry."

Terri patted Quinn's bare leg. "Well, we won't deal with it tonight. But don't think this is in any way acceptable, Quinn."

"I'm sorry," repeated Quinn, and Terri helped her to a standing position, letting her step into fresh panties.

"There. All dry." Terri almost rolled her eyes at herself. Was this what being a mom was like? She was so used to snapping at everyone around her. This was extremely unlike her.

Quinn shivered in the cool air of the room, and Terri looked sympathetic. "Come on. I'm tired; you've got to be tired, too. And you have school in the morning."

In bed, Terri covered Quinn securely first after putting a towel down underneath her. "That's in case you wet the bed again. I don't trust you."

"I won't do it again." Quinn's eyes glimmered with tears and Terri finally gave up being so cold. She got into bed beside the smaller girl, drawing her into her arms. Only then, did Quinn begin to cry in earnest.

"Shhh," murmured Terri. "It's all right. You're safe. Shh."

Quinn tucked her head into the crook of Terri's neck and sighed shakily. "I'm really tired."

"I know you are, sweetheart." Terri rubbed Quinn's back. "Go to sleep. We'll worry about everything tomorrow."

As Quinn's breathing began to slow down and even out, Terri lay in bed, thinking. Of course, there would need to be a suitable punishment.

Quinn wasn't going to get off that easily.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Terri was up before her alarm - a rare occurrence. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. How was she going to punish this naughty little girl?

Quinn was asleep beside her in the bed, one arm flung above her head, the other across her stomach. Her shirt had ridden up in the night, exposing her soft belly and the rise of her panties over her hips. Terri ran a gentle finger over Quinn's exposed skin and watched the goosebumps rise on the slight bump which was all that was left of Quinn's former pregnancy.

What if Quinn's accident meant that she was feeling unsafe and insecure? Kicked out of her home at 16, she'd already gone through two unfamiliar homes and had literally landed at Terri's displaced, alone and afraid.

What if Terri's unfamiliar feelings weren't because Quinn needed punishment, but because she needed someone to look after her? A real mother?

As the light bulb went off in Terri's head, Quinn stirred, raising her arm to rub her hands over her face. She sighed and then whimpered, tossing a little in the bed, her hazel eyes opening to focus on Terri. Then, she pouted.

"I think I'm wet again."

Without even thinking, Terri smiled and slipped a hand under the covers to check Quinn's panties which were, again, wet.

"It's okay, baby. Don't worry about a thing."

/~/

"I don't understand why I need to wear this in the daytime," pouted Quinn, flouncing against the couch and kicking her legs bad-temperedly against the edge of it, staring at the disposable diaper that Terri held in her hands.

Terri rolled her eyes. "Because if you wet the bed at night, Quinn, how can I trust you to keep your pants dry during the day? And now we can up your ruined mattress count to three, thank you very much. That was my TemperPedic, and let me tell you, Will was none too pleased to give me that in the divorce."

Quinn looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'll wear them at night. I just don't want to wear them to school."

"You'll do as I say or rue the day, young lady." Terri got up, sitting beside Quinn on the couch. "I'm not liking this attitude. Not even 24 hours in this house and you've already acted snippety basically the entire time, and ended up ruining two articles of MY furniture. Seems to me you've been spoiled the majority of your life."

Quinn frowned. "Yeah, so spoiled. Spoiled enough to get kicked out of my own parents' home."

"You can play that card once," warned Terri. "I don't want to hear that excuse anymore. One event doesn't change years of being taught a certain way. I don't appreciate your attitude."

"I don't think you get it," said Quinn, her face flushing red. "I don't want to wear a diaper, and I won't do it!"

Quick as a flash, Terri slapped Quinn across the face. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want to," wept Quinn. "I'm not a baby. I just had an accident."

Terri jerked Quinn off the couch, a little surprised when she realized the girl stood almost as tall as Terri did. "You didn't just have an accident, you wet the bed. Twice."

"I'm sorry," said Quinn, and leaned forward, resting her head against Terri's shoulder. Unbidden, Terri raised her hands and began to stroke the girl's blonde hair.

"I know you're sorry," she said, gently. "But you still need to face consequences, Quinn. And for this latest bit of attitude, you're going to need more than just a lecture."

Terri sat on the couch, pulling Quinn down beside her and across her knee. "I think you know what needs to happen."

Pulling down Quinn's pants, she slapped the girl, hard, across her bare bottom. "You need to learn who's in charge, here. Don't you?"

Quinn squealed, the sharp smack making the pain, if possible, worse. "You are. I'm sorry!"

"And when I tell you what you need to do something, you need to learn I mean business."

"I'm sorry," repeated Quinn, trying to cover her reddened ass. "Please don't hit me again."

Terri slapped Quinn again, for good measure. "You don't tell me what I need to do, little girl."

"I'm sorry, I know I was bad. I'm sorry, Mommy."

Terri paused in her spanking, looking down at Quinn, whose face was pressed into the couch, her shoulders quivering in distress. "What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry, Terri."

"No, I think Mommy is just fine. You can call me Mommy."

She let Quinn up and pouted sympathetically at her. "Aww, sweetheart. It's okay. So many tears." She wiped Quinn's face with her thumbs and held open her arms. Quinn had no pride left; she simply crawled into Terri's arms and leaned against the older blonde's chest, sniffling.

"I'm not going to make you leave, Quinn. I'm going to take care of you."

Quinn wiped her eyes and tried to smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby." Terri stroked Quinn's hair. "Now, you've just come home from school – you've got to be exhausted. Let's change you, and I'm going to put you down for a nap with a nice warm bottle."

Quinn looked interested. "I get a bottle?"

"Part of the conditions of living in this house, Quinn, under the circumstances that we've just experienced, is that I'm going to take care of you. I miss the fact that I didn't get to have a baby. And you miss being taken care of by your mom. So, you're going to be my baby."

Quinn looked confused for a moment, and then resigned. "Okay, Mommy."

"Now." Terri patted the couch. "Come and lie down here, sweetie. I'm going to change you."

Quinn obediently lay on the couch, her eyes following Terri trustingly. Her pretty blonde hair spread out over the couch cushions, and unbidden, she yawned. Terri smiled at her.

"Sleepy girl. You're going to feel better once I get you changed." She took off Quinn's jeans and panties, wiping her gently with a soft, warm cloth. Like the night before, Quinn couldn't help her moan of pleasure, and Terri wiped her again, watching the younger girl close her eyes and smile.

"Baby likes it when Mommy wipes her. That feels good, doesn't it?"

"It feels good," agreed Quinn. She arched her back a little when Terri centred her touch right over Quinn's clit, gasping a little. "Ooh, I like that, Mommy."

"I know. Naughty baby, getting all aroused." Terri slipped a finger under the cloth and into Quinn's pussy, which was wet with desire. "It's been a long time since Baby's had any of this, hasn't it?"

"Too long," gasped Quinn, putting a hand on Terri's wrist, forcing her to go deeper inside Quinn. "Do it harder, Mommy."

But Terri took her finger from Quinn and shook her head. "No. Baby doesn't get to decide when Mommy makes her happy." She gave Quinn a sharp slap on the inner leg and Quinn pouted, squealing a little.

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Okay." Terri tapped Quinn's hips. "Up, please."

Quinn obediently lifted her hips, and Terri slipped a soft diaper underneath her, taping it securely on each side. The bubble of the diaper made Quinn look a little chubbier than she actually was, and the hem of her pink T-shirt barely skimmed the edge of the top, giving adorable glimpses of her belly button as she breathed.

Terri smiled at how cute her baby girl was. "Is that comfortable, sweetie?"

Quinn looked surprised as she answered. "It is. It is, Mommy."

"Good." Terri helped Quinn to a sitting position and slipped a hand under her shirt, undoing the clasp of her bra. "We don't need this on for your nap. Babies don't have to wear these in the house."

She lifted Quinn's shirt to take her bra off, and then rubbed the reddened marks under Quinn's breasts. Quinn sighed and smiled, closing her eyes. "That feels good, too, Mommy."

"You're tired, baby girl," said Terri, smiling as Quinn yawned again. "Let's put you to bed. It's nice and clean and dry."

Quinn took Terri's hand and they walked to the craft room, but at the door, Quinn balked. "I want to sleep in the big bed, Mommy."

Terri considered. "I guess you can. Come on, sweetie."

Quinn settled on the pillows while Terri went to heat up her milk. She'd gotten most of the baby supplies at the drug store today, but looking at Quinn, she knew she'd need more. Baby food, and some sweet footed pajamas, maybe.

When Terri came back into the room, Quinn was shifting uncomfortably in the bed. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I have to . . . go, Mommy," said Quinn awkwardly, blushing. Terri shook her head in annoyance.

"That's why you've got a diaper on, baby. You can go there."

"I can't," said Quinn, pouting. "I have to go badly."

Terri shrugged, averting her eyes from Quinn's desperate hazel ones, and picked the bottle up off the nightstand. "Are you thirsty, baby?"

She slipped the nipple of the bottle into Quinn's mouth, smiling as the pull of Quinn's sucking began to drain the bottle quickly. "Slow down, little one. There's no rush. You must have been thirsty."

Terri noticed that as Quinn sipped, her body began to relax, and soon enough, she felt a warm rush against her hand on Quinn's diaper, which spread quickly over Quinn's bottom. Almost immediately after her baby girl let go, she began to fuss. Quinn let go of the bottle and began to whimper.

"Had enough milk?" Terri set the bottle back on the nightstand and cradled Quinn. "I think my baby girl needs a diaper change. Are you wet, sweetie?"

Quinn nodded and put her own hand on the crotch of her diaper, looking a little surprised. "I wet it."

"You had to go," said Terri, and left Quinn in her wet diaper on the bed for a moment, getting her supplies. She stripped the wet diaper off Quinn, wiping her thoroughly. But as quickly as Quinn got aroused, Terri had her diapered up and dry, and Quinn looked disappointed.

"No, baby girl. It's naptime now." Terri went to wash her hands and then came back with a pacifier. "This will help you relax. You're so tired, baby. I can see the circles under your eyes."

Quinn suddenly began to cry, and reached out for Terri. "I don't want you to leave!"

Terri cuddled Quinn against her, feeling the smaller girl's shoulders shaking. "I'm not going to go. I'm right here. Mommy's right here, Quinn."

Quinn began to calm down when Terri slipped the pacifier into her mouth, sucking sweetly, her eyes closing.

Terri smiled as her baby girl drifted off into sleep, knowing her plan was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Terri was flipping through the latest issue of Cosmo when she heard a long sigh, then a slight whimper start up from the bedroom. She looked up, briefly annoyed, before she realized what time it was and that she hadn't wanted to let Quinn sleep longer than two hours. It was going on seven in the evening – it was time to get the baby up.

Quinn was sprawled across the bed, her legs tangled in the sheets and her shirt riding up her back. Her hands were clasped under her chin, and her blonde hair was streaming across the pillow. Clad in only her T-shirt and diaper, she was absolutely adorable, and Terri couldn't help but smile at how sweet she looked asleep in the king size bed.

She put a gentle hand on Quinn's back, and leaned down, placing her lips close to Quinn's ear. "Wake up, sweetie. It's suppertime."

Quinn moaned and threw a hand over her eyes. "I don't want to. I'm sleepy." Her murmured protests made Terri smile all the more, and the older woman decided to wake her baby a different way.

"Is my baby wet?" Terri slipped a finger inside Quinn's diaper, and discovered, to her slight surprise, that Quinn actually was wet. Quinn murmured something Terri couldn't hear and flipped onto her back, opening her eyes and blinking slowly, focusing on Terri.

"You are wet," said Terri, her voice slightly accusing, and Quinn blushed.

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

Terri shook her head. "It's okay, baby girl. That's why babies wear diapers." She left the room, coming back with a damp, warm cloth and a fresh diaper. "Let's change you and then get you some dinner. You've got to be hungry."

As if in response to Terri, Quinn's tummy growled and the blonde girl laughed a little bit. "Yes, Mommy."

Terri undid Quinn's wet diaper and slid it off, washing her baby's wet, sticky pussy and bottom. "What a messy baby. You really can't control yourself when you're sleeping, can you?"

Quinn's face flushed red again. "No. I wish I could."

Terri pressed again on Quinn's clit, and the younger girl gasped. "That feels good, Mommy."

The older woman smiled. "Baby likes it when Mommy cleans her."

"Yes, Mommy," gasped Quinn. "Please do it again."

Terri slipped a finger inside Quinn, curling it and pushing up, causing Quinn to breathe in sharply. "Does this feel good, baby girl?"

"Yes," breathed Quinn, bucking her hips slightly. Terri pushed again, almost excruciatingly slowly, and Quinn began to moan.

"Now," said Terri conversationally, "babies really shouldn't be allowed to come. They're too little to really understand." She began to slide her finger slowly in and out of Quinn's pussy, causing the younger girl to grip the side of the bed, bucking her hips and moaning in pleasure.

"Please, Mommy, let me come!"

"Well," drawled Terri, slipping a second finger into Quinn, "I'm not sure. I just finished cleaning you, little girl. I don't really want to clean up another mess."

Quinn whined and pushed at Terri's hand. "Please? Please?"

Terri didn't much like Quinn's forwardness, but she gave in. "Okay. Come for me, little girl."

With a final push of Terri's fingers, Quinn came, her voice cracking a little on the silent, heavy air of the room. A warm gush cascaded into Terri's hand, and Quinn groaned, her head falling back onto the bed, her eyes closing.

"Thank you, Mommy."

Terri smiled at her baby girl's submissiveness. "Now look. You've made a mess again. This is why babies don't get to enjoy Mommy cleaning them."

Quinn pouted up at Terri, her wet red lips almost tantalizing under the fading evening light, and sighed. "I didn't mean to make a mess, Mommy."

Terri wiped her hands on the wet cloth and leaned forward, kissing her baby softly. Her lips were soft and warm, and Quinn closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling and taste of Terri on her lips.

"It's okay, sweetheart."

Terri diapered Quinn, patting her on the bottom affectionately. "You make a very sweet baby girl."

Quinn followed Terri into the bathroom, her fresh diaper crinkling as she walked, and watched the older woman wash her hands. "I'm hungry, Mommy."

"Then baby had best wash her hands for supper." Terri dried her hands and rubbed Quinn's shoulders. "We're having chili tonight."

Quinn's face lit up a little. "I like chili!"

Terri grinned. "Good. Come to the kitchen when you're finished with your hands."

When Quinn came into the kitchen, Terri patted the chair across from her. "Sit down, baby girl."

Quinn noticed two bowls of chili on the table, but only one spoon and glass. There was a bottle at her place, but nothing else.

"Mommy, how am I going to eat? I'll get a spoon," said Quinn, going to the silverware drawer in the kitchen, but Terri shook her head.

"Babies don't need utensils, sweetie. Come and sit down. Mommy's going to feed you."

Terri tied a bib around Quinn's neck, making sure it wasn't too tight. The bib had a yellow duck on it, and was edged with yellow ribbon. She also tied back Quinn's hair, so that it wouldn't get covered in any food spills.

Quinn looked adorable, sitting expectantly in the chair across from Terri, and after blowing gently on the steaming spoonful of chili, Terri popped it into her baby's mouth and smiled as Quinn looked rapt, opening her mouth for more.

"Hungry girl," commented Terri, and Quinn smiled a little, dripping a little food down her chin.

"Oops!" Terri wiped Quinn's chin for her with the bib. "I guess lunch was a long time ago."

"I'm in fourth period lunch," said Quinn, watching as Terri loaded the spoon again with more food, "but sometimes it seems like forever between the end of the day and dinner without a snack."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I should have given you a snack this afternoon," said Terri, feeling slightly bad. Poor hungry Quinn – no wonder she didn't want to behave herself when she got home from school.

Quinn finished three quarters of the bowl of chili before she turned her head away at Terri's next spoonful. "I'm full, Mommy."

"We don't waste food, Quinn." Terri's voice was back to no-nonsense and Quinn pouted, her mouth showing signs of needing to be wiped.

"I'm full," she insisted, and Terri sighed.

"Two more bites, baby, and you can be finished."

Quinn obediently ate two more bites, and then burped a little, blushing. Terri smiled at her, and wiped her mouth with a damp cloth.

She picked up Quinn's bottle and went to sit on the couch. "Do you want to come and have your bottle on Mommy's lap?"

Quinn nodded and lay crossways on Terri's lap, her head pillowed on one of the couch cushions. Terri flipped on the TV, but she was really listening to Quinn's quiet sucking on the nipple of the bottle. Quinn's eyes were closing again, and Terri smiled at her tired little girl.

That is, until Quinn started to squirm again.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Terri removed the bottle nipple from Quinn's mouth and looked down at her uncomfortable baby. Quinn blushed and hid her face against Terri, and unbidden, Terri began to rub Quinn's back.

The reason for Quinn's discomfort became evident when Terri felt Quinn's diapered bottom growing warm. She smiled and patted Quinn on her wet diaper.

"You can tell me when you're wet, sweetie. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I couldn't hold it," muttered Quinn, and Terri rubbed her back again.

"That's okay. Let's change your pants, and then you can start your homework, okay?"

Quinn pouted, but she obediently lay back on the couch when Terri got up to get a fresh diaper. Terri was enjoying this immensely. She had no idea Quinn would fall into the role of baby so easily. The blonde girl needed so much love and care, and was so insecure. Terri was happy she got to be the one to look after her.

After Terri finished changing Quinn's diaper, Quinn wandered into the craft room to do her homework, and Terri began to make a list of things she needed. She'd only bought enough diapers to last a few days, so she would need more of that. Quinn had two pacifiers, but only one bottle, and Terri was already getting tired of washing it. And she wanted to buy her baby some cute baby clothes to keep her warm – the evenings were getting cold and Quinn couldn't wander around barefoot for too much longer.

The evening passed quickly, and Terri looked up in surprise at the clock, realizing that it read ten-thirty. Time for Quinn's bath.

She poked her head into the craft room. "Come on, baby girl. It's bath time."

Quinn was chewing on the end of her pencil, frowning at her paper. "I need to just finish this, Mommy."

"No, sweetie. If you don't have enough time for homework tonight, you can do it before school in the morning."

Quinn shook her head irritably. "I'm almost finished!"

Terri's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Just let me finish this page!"

Quick as a flash, Terri was across the room, yanking Quinn up from her chair by her wrist. "I don't like your tone, little girl."

Quinn looked alarmed, but she held her ground. "I need to finish my homework or else my mark will suffer. Come on, Terri. Even you know that."

Terri slapped Quinn's face, and the younger girl raised her hands to cover her face, looking upset. "I'm sorry, Mommy!"

But it was too late. Without a word, Terri marched Quinn to the bed in the craft room and pushed her roughly down on it. "You've been naughty tonight, Quinn. I don't appreciate you telling me what you will and will not do. You can lie here and think about what you've done for awhile."

Using two scarves from the Christmas closet, Terri tied Quinn by the wrists to the metal bar at the top of the futon and then left the room. Quinn struggled against her bonds, but Terri had tied them tightly, and she began to cry as Terri left the room.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. Don't leave me here alone. Come back!"

Terri cleaned up the kitchen, feeling annoyed. Quinn had been doing so well.

In the bedroom, Quinn struggled and struggled against the tight scarves, but all that did was leave chafe marks on her wrists. She cried, feeling the warm tears drip back behind her ears and into her hair, and called for Terri again.

"Mommy, come back! Come back in here. I'm wet, Mommy."

Terri poked her head in. "You can be wet for awhile. When I'm ready to deal with such a naughty baby again, then I'll come and get you."

Quinn looked desperately at Terri. "I was a bad girl, I'm sorry – let me go!"

Terri shook her head. "Once again, Quinn, you don't seem to realize who's in charge here. That's sad. Very, very sad. For you," added Terri, and left the room again.

Quinn realized at this point that she had to pee again – but her diaper was already soaked from her having wet it during homework time. Quinn knew that her already weak bladder muscles would not allow her to hold it, and sure enough, she wet miserably into her already sodden pants, feeling the diaper give and leak up her back, under her legs and pool under her padded bottom.

When Terri came back in, Quinn was lying quietly, spent on the bed, her face tearstained and her chest hitching a little from crying so hard. Terri went over to Quinn and sat on the bed beside her.

"Are you ready for your bath, baby?"

Quinn nodded, and Terri untied her from the metal bar, rubbing her baby's poor red wrists. "You need to learn who's in charge here, little girl. I don't like it when you disobey me or talk back."

"I'm sorry," hiccupped Quinn, and Terri kissed her forehead.

"I forgive you, baby." She helped Quinn to a sitting position, and then froze. "What's this mess on the bed?"

Quinn pouted at Terri, her lower lip trembling. "I wet my diaper and it leaked."

Terri stood up, annoyed. "So, just when I spent all day today steam-cleaning this futon so that it wouldn't smell of your piss, you've gone and made a mess on it again, Quinn?"

"I couldn't hold it," Quinn said, her voice wobbling. "I'm sorry, when I have to go, I have to go."

Terri pushed Quinn back onto the bed and took off her wet diaper roughly, letting it fall onto the floor. She slapped Quinn sharply on the wet bottom, and the younger girl cried out.

"I don't appreciate you making a mess. You should have told me earlier you needed changing."

"I did!" protested Quinn. "You told me that I could be wet for awhile!"

Terri froze, realizing Quinn was right. She hardened her face, however, and glared down at Quinn. "You should have told me you had to go. I'm not happy about this."

Quinn opened her mouth, about to protest again, but instead she simply closed it and sighed. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

Terri slapped Quinn again on her wet bottom, this time harder, and Quinn began to cry, squirming on the wet bed. "I'm sorry, I made a mess, I won't do it again!"

"Don't you lie to me, little girl." Terri slapped Quinn again, watching the younger girl's ass turn red.

"I'll try not to do it again!"

Terri roughly pushed a finger inside Quinn, enjoying the younger girl's gasp of surprise and pain. "I think you deserve to be punished."

"How, Mommy?" Quinn's tears had stopped, and she was looking up at Terri with interest. Terri didn't enjoy the expression, and pushed harder into Quinn. With her other hand, she pinched Quinn's clit, and the blonde girl cried out.

"No talking."

Terri began to apply pressure to Quinn's clit with one hand, while simultaneously pushing into the girl with one, then two fingers. Quinn began to move with Terri, cries escaping her mouth, pushing against Terri as hard as Terri pushed at her.

Terri leaned down and kissed Quinn, roughly, and Quinn's tongue came hungrily through Terri's lips. Terri bit Quinn's bottom lip, tasting blood, and heard the girl cry out again.

The wetness of piss and stickiness began to cause friction on Quinn's bottom as she moved against the soaking sheets, and Terri finally pushed, hard, and listened to Quinn's almost-scream as she came, creating more mess.

Terri dried her hands efficiently on the filthy sheets as Quinn breathed hard, lying flat on her back in her mess. Then, she asked, calmly, "Are you ready for your bath, now, sweetheart?"

Quinn looked up at Terri, her hazel eyes glowing, cheeks red. "Yes, Mommy."

Quinn was a happy little girl as she splashed in the huge, claw-footed bathtub. Terri had gotten some baby shampoo and body wash, and soon Quinn smelled sweet and clean. She washed the younger girl gently, paying special attention to her sore pussy and clit, and Quinn moaned again in half-pleasure, half-pain, as Terri's hands moved under the water and against her with the wet, warm cloth.

When Quinn was looking sleepy-eyed and relaxed, Terri helped her out and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel, holding her close to her. "I love you, baby girl," she whispered into Quinn's ear, and Quinn cuddled close to Terri.

In a fresh T-shirt and diaper, Quinn sat on Terri's big bed and submitted quietly to having her hair combed and braided. "This is so we don't wake up to tangles and snarls," explained Terri, but Quinn didn't care. She just enjoyed Terri's ministrations.

Terri settled Quinn into the fresh-smelling sheets, smiling as her baby cuddled down into the soft pillows. She got in beside Quinn and cradled her in her arms.

"I know I was a bad girl today," began Quinn sleepily, "but I wondered if Mommy would let me suck."

"On your pacifier?" asked Terri, leaning over to grab it from the nightstand, but Quinn shook her head and blushed.

"Oh," said Terri, realizing what Quinn meant, and looking down at herself. "Well, I can't see why not. You were a good girl in the bath."

She unbuttoned her shirt and moved so that Quinn was laying crossways across her lap again. Upon seeing Terri's breasts, Quinn's eyes lit up and she latched on quickly, almost too quickly for Terri's liking.

"No, baby. Be gentle." She stroked the side of Quinn's cheek and her baby opened her mouth a little more. The warm, soft feeling of Quinn's mouth and slight sharpness of her teeth on Terri's nipple was almost exquisite.

Quinn sucked for awhile, then her eyes started to flutter closed, and Terri gently unlatched her, putting her pacifier in instead.

"Good night, sweetheart.

But there was no answer from her baby – Quinn was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A week or so passed after Quinn's tantrum over homework, and Terri found that her baby was docile, quiet, and obedient. Quinn didn't seem to ask for much, nor did she put up much of a fuss. She wore her diapers (and wet them); she sucked on her bottle and submitted to being spoon-fed quietly, and all she really asked for from Terri was to breastfeed at night and to have Terri pleasure her at diaper changes.

Terri found she really needed to stay firm with Quinn when it came to changing her. If Quinn had her way, Terri would make her come every time she changed her diaper. Terri only allowed it right before Quinn's bath and sometimes when she got home from school. Quinn would pout, but she knew that it meant a spanking or worse punishment, so she tended to stay quiet and obedient.

Terri also found that Quinn's already dubious bladder control was slipping more and more. There were one or two nights that she stayed dry, but most of the time, she woke up wet. She also couldn't seem to hold her bladder for too long; Terri, when changing Quinn out of her school clothes into her baby clothes, would find that Quinn's panties were damp and sometimes, her jeans were, too.

"Can't you make it to the bathroom, sweetie?" Terri asked as she wiped Quinn clean one day after Quinn had returned from school.

Quinn looked surprised. "I can make it," she replied, then blushed. "Sometimes I dribble a little."

Terri pressed a little on Quinn's pussy and the blonde girl gasped a little. "You're a little wet nearly every day. Look at your jeans," she purred, holding up Quinn's damp pants. "There's a big wet spot on them."

Quinn blushed more deeply. "I can't always go right when I have to," she admitted. "Sometimes I can't leave class in time."

"That's a problem," murmured Terri, pressing harder on Quinn, hearing the sharp intake of breath from the younger girl. "Because I'm getting tired of doing your laundry, Quinn. And there's been a lot more of it since you've started wetting your pants."

"I don't wet my pants," breathed Quinn. "I just dribble a little." She moaned and arched against Terri's touch, and Terri began to pulse her fingers against Quinn's clit, listening to the blonde girl gasp.

"Do it harder, Mommy," whispered Quinn, and Terri, instead of refusing to comply, as she normally did when Quinn asked something of her, pushed a finger into Quinn's pussy, instead.

"Are you going to ask me nicely, little girl?"

"Please," immediately replied Quinn, pushing up against Terri. "Please, Mommy."

Terri leaned against Quinn, pushing harder up into her. Quinn moaned and pushed back, and Terri whispered to her.

"You may need to wear diapers to school. I haven't decided yet."

"I don't want to, Mommy," breathed Quinn. "Don't make me do that."

"You're a messy, disgusting little girl. You're making more work for me, aren't you?" Terri leaned down and nipped Quinn's collarbone, hearing the younger girl's sharp intake of breath and feeling her corresponding nip on Terri's ear. Terri had lately been teaching Quinn exactly how to please her . . . and it had been going very well. Her baby girl was quite skilled at certain techniques already.

"No, Mommy. I just made a little mess," breathed Quinn, tangling her hands in Terri's hair. Terri pushed up against Quinn and heard a slight squeal from the blonde girl. She smiled against Quinn's cheek and pushed harder. Quinn pushed back, close to orgasm, and Terri whispered.

"You really want to come, don't you, messy girl?"

"Yes, please, Mommy," replied Quinn, pulling on Terri's hair, eliciting a gasp from the older woman.

"Ouch! No, baby," said Terri, smartly slapping Quinn's face and ignoring her naughty girl's grin. "I don't think you deserve to come after that. That was naughty."

Quinn pouted, closing her eyes, her ruby-red lips tantalizing to Terri. "Please, Mommy!"

"Okay," said Terri. "I'm tired of this game, anyway." She pushed one last time against Quinn, pinching her clit with her other hand, and was rewarded by Quinn's short scream and a rush of warmth into her hand.

"Ooh, my messy baby," breathed Terri, crawling onto the couch and running her tongue down Quinn's tummy. "Baby liked that."

"Mmm-hmm," breathed Quinn, gasping and closing her eyes. "Thank you, Mommy."

Terri tasted Quinn's sharply fragrant pussy, and Quinn gasped and arched her back again, but as fast as Terri had touched her tongue to Quinn, she sat up, wiping her face efficiently, and stared down at Quinn.

"Fine," she said, her voice deceptively light. "I won't make you wear a diaper to school."

Quinn looked unsure. "Thank you, Mommy," she replied obediently, but her voice was uncertain. Terri smiled.

"Let's put your diaper on, sweetie. Then we can cuddle before dinner. You haven't been sleeping well; maybe you'd like to suck a little and close your eyes?"

Quinn's face lit up. "Yes, please!"

Terri diapered Quinn, smiling as her baby moved delightedly against the soft diaper. "No, no. We've already done that once tonight; that's enough." She patted Quinn's diapered bottom and settled her in her arms. "Come and suck, baby girl."

Quinn's mouth on Terri's nipple never failed to send a shock of heat down to Terri's own pussy. She moaned a little in pleasure as Quinn began to move her tongue back and forth against the nipple, sensing that Terri wanted some pleasure, too.

It would have been very easy for Terri to come there and then, but Quinn's eyes were drooping, and she wasn't mean enough to demand pleasure from her sleepy baby. She flipped on the TV, setting it to low, and listened to Quinn's breathing deepen and even out.

Normally, Terri would allow Quinn to use the toilet right when she got home, before she had her diaper put on (though Terri didn't mind if Quinn wet her diaper immediately, either). Today, she had forgotten to let Quinn go to the bathroom, and sure enough, within a few moments of the blonde girl relaxing, Terri felt a warm rush against her hand on Quinn's bottom.

Quinn whimpered a little in her sleep, but relaxed almost immediately, and Terri smiled at how fast Quinn had gotten used to being wet. However, within about 15 minutes, Quinn's hazel eyes opened and she yawned, moving uncomfortably.

"Mommy, I'm wet," she whimpered, and Terri kissed her forehead.

"That wasn't much of a nap, baby."

Quinn pouted. "I made a mess and it woke me up."

"It's okay." Terri changed Quinn's diaper, wiping her efficiently. "You need to start your homework before dinner. You have a test tomorrow – I want you to study harder tonight. I don't think a B was a great mark on the last test. You can do better than that."

Quinn sighed and looked grumpy, her sleepy eyes still half-closed. "Yes, Mommy."

Terri kissed Quinn, this time right on the lips, and Quinn, after a moment, returned Terri's kiss. "Mmm."

"I know you're hungry, sweetie. Go and study and I'll get dinner ready."

After Quinn had studied a little, Terri fed her her dinner and then flipped on the TV. Quinn initially balked at studying more, but a quick slap from Terri on the inside of her thigh during her after-dinner diaper change quickly changed her tune. She obediently went to her room, and Terri cleaned up from dinner and watched her shows.

Quinn started to look sleepy-eyed halfway through her bath, and Terri washed Quinn's hair, her fingers moving softly through the blonde strands.  
"Does that feel good, baby girl?"

"Mm-hmm. I'm sleepy."

"I know. Let's braid your hair and get you in fresh pajamas, and I'll let you suck to sleep."

While Quinn sucked, Terri stroked Quinn's damp hair and smiled. "Quinn?"

Quinn raised her eyes to Terri, and Terri stroked her cheek. "You need to listen to me, little girl. If you come home with wet pants again, you'll be punished. I'm not going to make you wear a diaper to school, but you'd best pay strict attention and quit leaking."

Quinn nodded obediently, but her face was sulky around Terri's breast, and Terri pinched Quinn's cheek in reprimand.

"What do you say?"

Quinn unlatched long enough to say, "Yes, Mommy," and then relatched, closing her eyes determinedly.

Terri sighed and held Quinn closer, smiling secretively. She knew exactly what would happen to her baby girl.

Just before she dropped off to sleep, Quinn wet her diaper and needed a diaper change. Terri was slightly annoyed, based on the fact that she was tired herself and also tired of Quinn's nursing, but she kept her patience long enough to change Quinn and rub her back, soothing her down into sleep as her baby sucked gently.

Terri, before she dropped off to sleep herself, made a mental note to be available most of the school day tomorrow.

/~/

Quinn by day was very different than Quinn by night. By day, you wouldn't know at all that she wore diapers, sucked on bottles, and liked to nurse to sleep. She looked like any normal teenager. Terri, however, preferred Quinn looking slightly chubbier and younger in her diapers, t-shirts and footed pajamas to her jeans and flowing shirts, her hair carefully curled and dried into place.

Like she did every morning, Terri got Quinn up and changed her into her panties for breakfast. Sometimes this was a mistake – more than once, Quinn forgot she was wearing panties instead of diapers and ended up having an accident at the table. This morning was no exception. While Terri fed Quinn her scrambled eggs, Quinn shifted and then gasped, egg still in her mouth, as the wetness dripped off the wooden chair onto the floor.

Terri was annoyed. "Quinn!"

"Sorry, Mommy!" Quinn protested contritely. "I didn't mean to . . . I thought I had my diaper on."

Terri jerked Quinn off the chair and made her stand away from the table while she grabbed a towel to wrap around the wet girl and another one to wipe up the mess on the floor. "You're already running a little late. Now I'll have to drive you to school and wash the floors. Thanks."

Quinn looked embarrassed and upset as Terri hosed off her lower half and found some fresh panties. However, in no time, she was dressed and ready for school, and in another 15 minutes, she had arrived at William McKinley.

Quinn normally resisted good-bye kisses from Terri, but this time she knew not to flinch at all. Terri kissed her on the lips and smirked as Quinn's cheeks flushed red. "Have a good day at school, baby. Remember what I said and be extra careful to keep your pants dry today."

"I will, Mommy," muttered Quinn, and practically bolted from the car as Santana and Brittany came around the corner of the school and into view.

The day passed relatively quickly, and as good as her word, Quinn kept herself scrupulously dry until lunchtime. Mr. Schuester had called an extra Glee practice, based on the fact that Regionals were in only three weeks, so Quinn showed dutifully up to the choir room to practice.

The song they were doing had a lot of different key changes, and Quinn, not really that great at sight-reading music, had to listen hard to keep up with the rest of the group. As per her normal habits lately, she didn't really register any feeling that she needed to go to the bathroom, especially when concentrating. As she focused on the next measure, Quinn unconsciously let go.

This had happened before, during tests and during particular moments of concentration, but Quinn had always managed to escape with minimal leakage. Whether she was tired today or just not paying any attention, this time it went far beyond a small wet spot in her panties.

At first, it felt normal, the same as it always felt when Quinn wet her diaper. It was warm and comfortable, the feeling of relief imminent. However, instead of the warmth gathering into a comfortable spot below her pussy, it started to spread, over the back of her jeans and up towards her stomach. As Quinn quickly realized what was actually happening, it was too late to stop it – she was in full stream, and the piss started to fall off the sides of her chair, soaking her legs down to her ankles.

The choir came to the end of their song and Quinn sat, frozen, in her chair, the mess in her pants quickly cooling, a puddle under her chair. She had a wild thought that if she sat completely and totally still, no one would notice her mess. Not so.

Santana was the first to notice something was wrong, and her brown eyes quickly travelled over Quinn's soaked jeans to the puddle on the floor. Her lip began to curl, and Quinn shook her head violently, knowing it was no use, but appealing to Santana anyway. However, it was too late. Santana turned to Brittany and whispered into the dizzy blonde's ear. Then, it was Brittany's turn to look Quinn over with incredulity in her eyes.

After that, it was like a horrible game of Broken Telephone – the news passed quickly around the room, pairs of eyes fastening onto Quinn and her humiliation, titters beginning to make themselves heard. After a "she peed her pants? REALLY?" from Kurt, Mr. Schuester turned from the piano, where he was arguing with Rachel, to regard the club in annoyance.

"Really, guys? You can't wait for five seconds while I work this out?"

"Apparently Quinn can't," snarked Santana, causing another round of titters to echo around the room. Mr. Schue looked confused for a moment, until realization dawned on his face as he looked at Quinn. Then, incongruously, he flushed a dull red and cleared his throat, obviously trying to be as diplomatic as possible. After all, how many 16-year-olds wet themselves in class?

"Okay. Quinn, it's okay – I'll call someone for you. Who are you staying with these days?"

Quinn shook her head, and to her utter humiliation (as if it was possible to feel more humiliated), tears began to fill her eyes. Mercedes, the only one who hadn't tittered at Quinn's misfortune, came over to stand protectively by the blonde's side, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Mr. Schue. I'll help her."

Mr. Schuester looked relieved. "Thank you, Mercedes. Okay, from the top!"

Mercedes wrapped Quinn's sweater around her soaked jeans and led her out of the choir room towards the girls' bathroom. "What happened, Quinn?"

"Long story," muttered Quinn through her tears, and pulled out her cell. "I can take it from here. Thanks, Mercedes."

Mercedes shrugged, and looked at Quinn sympathetically. "Maybe you want to see a doctor about that. That's . . . not ideal, girl."

"No, not at all," agreed Quinn. "Thanks."

After Mercedes was out of sight, Quinn dialled Terri, knowing that the punishment that waited for her was going to be beyond anything she'd ever experienced before.

Sure enough, Terri's voice when she answered was deceptively, sugary sweet. "Hi, Quinn."

"Hi, Mommy," said Quinn, lowering her voice. "I need you . . . I need you to come and get baby."

"Well, sweetie, Mommy is busy. I've got to get ready for work this afternoon. And you have a test today. You need to stay at school. Are you not feeling well?"

"No," said Quinn, her voice beginning to wobble. "I . . . made a mess. I made a mess in front of everyone and I need to come home and get changed."

There was a long pause, and Quinn's breath practically stopped. Then, Terri's voice came back over the phone.

"I warned you what would happen if you wet your pants at school, Quinn."

"I know," whispered Quinn, eyeing a junior who had just come into the bathroom. She shuffled further into the stall and closed the door. "But I need your help."

Another long pause – Quinn didn't think she'd be able to make it through. Her pants clung clammily to her legs, and she began to feel desperate. "Please, Mommy. Please?" Her voice began to get louder, and she heard a surprised intake of breath from the stall next to her.

Terri's sigh could probably be heard across the bathroom. "Fine. But I'm not happy about this. And you'll rue the day, baby girl."

Fifteen minutes later, Quinn's cell rang again. "I'm in front of the school. Get out here, now. And don't waste time."

Quinn shuffled out, her pants making squishing noises as she walked towards the front of the school. Terri had deliberately picked the furthest entrance from the choir room, knowing that Quinn had all of her afternoon classes in the back of the school.

Quinn's face flamed red as she walked past probably one hundred students along the hallways, just praying that no one saw her wet pants. At this point, her one goal was to get to the car and get home. And possibly never come back.

Terri wasn't looking at the school doors when Quinn appeared. She was reading a magazine. There was a plastic garbage bag neatly folded on the front seat as Quinn opened the car door and got in. No words from Terri.

The drive home was uncomfortably silent. Quinn stared out the window, feeling the dampness of her pants pressed against her thighs and bottom. Still, no words from Terri.

They managed to get upstairs without incident. Terri put her purse away, leaving Quinn standing in the doorway, staring straight ahead. Then, she took Quinn's hand, uncharacteristically gently, and led her to the smaller bedroom.

Still, with no words, she stripped Quinn's wet pants off, turning Quinn until she faced the futon. Then, she pushed Quinn down onto the futon, roughly, and finally spoke.  
"You're disgusting, and disobedient. I can't believe you pissed yourself in front of your classmates. How old are you?"

Quinn, despite her expectations, began to cry, and Terri sighed in exasperation.

"I don't really care for your tears. You brought this on yourself."

Terri tied Quinn to the futon, stretching the girl out on her stomach. Slapping Quinn deliberately on her wet bottom, she smiled as Quinn's whimpers turned into sobs.

"You like spankings, you nasty girl. Don't think you're just going to get off with a sore ass."

Terri slapped Quinn methodically, watching the girl's ass turn bright red and sore. The spanking seemed to go on forever, and when it was finished, Quinn was gasping in acute pain.

As Quinn struggled to recover from the prolonged punishment, Terri shoved a set of anal beads up Quinn, taking pleasure in the painful, horrible gasp elicited from her baby.

"You can just keep those in," said Terri, and picked up Quinn's damp pants. Pinching the blonde so that she raised her hips, she slipped the wet panties back on Quinn, leaving the wetness to sting Quinn's already sore bottom.

Terri leaned down; her lips close to Quinn's ear. "Piss the bed, and you'll sit in it longer."

Then, she left the room.

Quinn lay face down on the bed in acute, abject misery, for what seemed like hours. In reality, it was about forty-five minutes. Quinn cried and cried, but Terri did not appear in the room until she was almost ready for work.

She found Quinn lying quietly, spent from tears and pain. The anal beads stuck comically up out of her ass, creating an interesting lump in her panties. Terri walked over and jiggled the lump, causing a whimper of pain from Quinn.

"I'm glad to see this is beads and not shit. With your lack of control, it wouldn't surprise me to find out that you'd dirtied your panties as well as wet them."

Quinn said nothing, and Terri slapped her thigh suddenly, just to hear the girl cry out.

"Maybe this will teach you to not pay attention at school. I got a call from Principal Figgins just now. It's all over the school that you had an accident today."

Quinn gave up trying to take it, then. She pushed her face into the covers and began to cry, hard. Her ass hurt and was starting to itch and sting from a diaper rash; her anus was stretched beyond belief and stinging horribly, and she was cold and wet, and had to pee. She was done.

Terri finally took pity on her baby. She untied Quinn, kissing her wrists where the bonds rubbed. She took off Quinn's damp panties and let her turn onto her side. However, she didn't immediately diaper Quinn, as Quinn expected. Instead, she pulled the anal beads out, slowly, almost excruciatingly, until Quinn gasped with something between extreme pleasure and extreme pain.

When she opened her teary eyes, Terri looked pleased. "You liked that. We may play more with these, later." She tossed them into a bucket by her side and focused on cleaning Quinn thoroughly, diapering her securely.

Quinn had to go so badly that she didn't care if she wet the bed, but her stinging ass reminded her that more punishment was the last thing she wanted. As soon as the diaper was on, she let go, soaking it almost through. She expected a scolding from Terri, but the older woman simply changed her without comment and then spread soothing diaper rash cream over Quinn's sore bottom.

Later, she held Quinn in her arms, feeding her a warm bottle. This was when they both realized – no matter how one disappointed the other, this crazy lifestyle was more fulfilling than anything either had experienced.

Quinn snuggled into Terri afterwards, brushing her finger over the older woman's nipples, asking silently to nurse. As Terri allowed her baby to suck, she felt utterly content.

Finally, they both had what they wanted – a real family that met all of their many needs.


End file.
